1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the control of airflow in forced air systems, and more particularly to a low power, wireless, inflatable bladder zoning damper.
2. Description of Related Art
Dampers have applications in airflow systems to control the flow of air throughout a system. They may be used in, for example, airflow channels (i.e. ducts) of a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system in a building or automobile to improve the control of air temperature at various locations. Such improved control can enhance the effectiveness and efficiency of the airflow system by more effectively utilizing the system to control the temperature of a room and/or the temperature of portions of a larger room.
Dampers previously used in HVAC systems include those that are activated and controlled by a user manually modifying the position of the damper at the location of the damper in the airflow system. Such dampers include butterfly plates and vane dampers. This type of damper system can be undesirable because it requires the user to physically access dampers at their locations in the airflow system in order control the flow of air throughout the system. Dampers in certain locations in the airflow system may not be easily accessible, and in large and/or complex systems, it may be inefficient to require each damper to be physically accessed at its location in the airflow system and manually activated and controlled to optimize airflow in the system. Additionally, such systems do not permit airflow to be responsively controlled by a control system to continually optimize system effectiveness and efficiency.
Other types of dampers that have been used in HVAC systems include electromechanically activated dampers that can be controlled remotely by a user or by a programmable control system. Dampers used in such systems include electronically operated butterfly plates, vane dampers, and electronically inflated air bladders. These types of systems typically use an electric motor, an electronic pump, a high-pressure air line with an electronically operated valve, etc. to control damper position. Such a system may be undesirable because special wiring might be required for activation and control of the damper, as well as for connection to a power supply (i.e. electrical system). Additionally, for dampers using high-pressure air lines, such lines must be installed in or near the airflow system and must be attached to each damper device.
Another type of damper that has been used in airflow systems is a wirelessly controlled damper system that may be controlled using a wireless control device. Wirelessly controlled damper systems provide added convenience because no wiring is required to activate or control the damper. However, such systems typically still require wiring for connecting the damper with an external power supply that is able to provide sufficient power to drive the electric motor, electric pump, etc. that controls the damper's position, as well as to power the wireless damper device's wireless receiving and/or transmitting device.
One consequence of the external control/power supply wiring is that damper systems capable of responsively optimizing airflow system operation are expensive and complex to install, and as a result, may not be implemented effectively, if at all. Thus, a wireless damper design that would not require external control/power supply wiring would be desirable.